Come To This: Version 2
by LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15
Summary: Post S3-Finale. Lucifer's revelation leaves Chloe reeling, and when all Lucifer sees in her eyes is fear, he vows to never darken her life again. Chloe, however, does not intend to let him go that easily, because, Devil or not, he is Lucifer Morningstar: club owner, partner, friend, lover.


Come To This: Version 2

A/N: Because that season finale has been gnawing at my conscience, I thought I'd write something angsty, but then I turned it into a happy ending because I will go down with this show and I will go down with this ship. Since In The Air Tonight is a Natalie Taylor song, and was stuck in my head from a S2 episode, I started listening to more of her songs and found Come To This and others, so… Expect more fics? Maybe. I'll probably write the originally intended angst piece later. I'd advise listening to the song at least once before or during reading just to get the feel for the feels.

"It's all true," Chloe whispered, taking a step back as she took in the sight of Lucifer standing over Marcus's body. "This can't be happening," she whispered desperately. This couldn't be.

"Detective?" Lucifer questioned with worry. "Chloe?" As he took a step toward her, reaching out, she took another step backwards, foot hitting the back of the bottom step of the stairs behind her. It was only then that he look at the charred, raw skin that covered his hand. Gasping softly in terror, he grabbed a piece of shattered glass from the floor, dropping it in horror as he saw his Devil face reflected back at him. It shattered again, and Chloe watched the action with wide eyes, jumping back. Lucifer once again looked to her, heart throbbing painfully in his chest at the lack of recognition in her beautiful eyes. All he could see was fear. That spell seemed to break when Chloe saw Lucifer's face returning to normal, tears rolling down his cheeks in rivulets. She let out a harsh breath, steeling herself to move towards him. It was then that he fell to his knees with a heart-wrenching sob.

Lucifer didn't know how much of it was in pain and how much of it was hopelessness, but he knew that it was because of both. As cries of agony echoed throughout the room, a huge pair of bloodstained wings suddenly burst forth from his back, shielding him from view. Chloe looked the devastating state her partner was in. With shaky hands, she gently gripped the wings, causing Lucifer to freeze, holding in a sob. She carefully pried them away from him, finding Lucifer staring at the ground, a puddle of tears. She kneeled down next to him and took his face in her hands; he couldn't meet her eyes, but his gaze snapped up as she softly caressed his cheek. Chloe saw his eyes burning Hellfire scarlet, but this time, she didn't flinch or walk away. No, this time, she smiled, a tear of her own falling. Shocked, he went to cover her hand in his when he heard the thundering of many footsteps approaching. In the blink of an eye, he disappeared, air whipping around, blowing bloody feathers every which way.

Chloe let her outstretched arms fall to her sides, and she stared at the spot Lucifer had been just moments ago as Dan and Ella rushed to her side. She couldn't hear their voices, barely felt them lay their hands on her shoulders. All she could focus on… Was Lucifer. Lucifer… Without a thought, she leapt to her feet and rushed out the way she came, heading for a police cruiser. The shouting behind her was muffled to her ears. Quickly starting the car, she sped to LUX, caring not for traffic and safety concerns. She leapt out of the car just as quickly, sprinting into the building, waiting impatiently as the lift took what felt like eons to reach Lucifer's floor. Stepping out, she saw all of his furniture once again covered in sheets, and it felt as if she had just been shot through the heart. Disbelief and pain quickly gave way to hope as she heard the ruffle of feathers not too far away. Chloe made her way towards the balcony, where Lucifer stood just behind the edge, wings unfurled and spread to their full length. He looked ready to jump.

"Lucifer," she whispered. He barely turned his head back as she spoke, the image of her terrified eyes forever burned into his memory. He turned back to facing forward, once again preparing to jump when he suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind. " _Please_ … _**Don't leave me**_." He tensed at the contact, but after her words registered with him, all of the fight left his body, wings drooping, leaning into her touch.

"Detective…" he whispered reverently. " _ **Chloe…**_ " He turned to face her, once again not believing the understanding and acceptance in her watery smile.

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised him. "And neither are you." He nodded, slowly pulling her into a grateful embrace.

"I… I thought you…"

"Never," she cut him off. "I could **never** hate you, Lucifer."

"But… You saw-" She pulled back just enough so that they could see each other's faces.

"What I saw was my partner, and the truth that he'd been trying to tell me all this time… But I'm going to say this again: You're not the Devil, not to me, because you are Lucifer Morningstar-my honest, narcissistic, funny, overprotective best friend-and no face or pair of wings is going to change that." She watched more tears fall down his face.

"You know, before Pierce proposed to you, I had been on my way to see you, because I wanted to be worthy of you… Because I wanted you to choose **me**." Chloe once again took his face in her hands, and this time he met her gaze, eyes back to their normal hue.

"And I **did** … Because _**I love you**_." Lucifer barely held back yet another sob.

"And **I** love **you** , Chloe." They both leaned forward and their lips met in a soft, vehement kiss, Lucifer's arms pulling her closer. They were reluctant to pull away, but when they did, Lucifer wore a relieved smile that made Chloe's heart ache.

" _Stay_ ," she implored him.

"I will, and my word…"

"Is your bond," she finished for him.

"Yes," he answered. "And this is my home. With you."

Closing A/N: Needed to get my feels out. *sigh* That cliffhanger left my mind reeling with so many different possibilities. Well, here's to season 4, because I **know** we're going to get one, and this fandom won't give up until we do.


End file.
